Noites no sótão
by mitsuu
Summary: Muitas noites passava no sótão desde aquele dia,mas algo novo surgirá de um lugar inesperado. A luz que ele tanto precisava vai surgir. Nada será como antes. O velho sótão terá um novo significado nas suas vidas e as noites também..:D
1. No sótão

Disclaimer: Naruto e as suas personagens pertencem a _Masashi Kishimoto (mas se me pertencesse não se chamaria Naruto, mas sim SasuNaru :P e muita coisa mudaria…ou talvez não. Eu prefiro deixar o meu lado yaoiísta para as fics.)_

De certa forma esta não é a minha primeira fic, mas é a primeira vez que me estou a aventurar a escrever uma sozinha e publicar.

Por favor comentem, deixem reviews, mas sejam construtivos.

Espero que gostem.

Prólogo

Pé ante pé, subiu lentamente as escadas de madeira velha, cobertas de pó e iluminadas por uma fraca luz que vinha de uma pequena janela, até ao velho sótão de sua casa, o seu maior porto de abrigo.

Aquele era o único lugar do planeta onde se conseguia sentir seguro, onde mais nada existia, só ele e as paredes, suas confidentes. Transmitiam-lhe uma segurança confortável e fácil. Mesmo quando tudo lá fora parecia desmoronar-se, aquele era o único lugar onde nada acontecia de mal. Era também o lugar onde podia afogar as mágoas e ter um pouco de paz.

Chegou ao cimo das velhas escadas, gastas pelos anos e pelos pés e histórias que carregavam e fechou a pequena entrada no chão, por onde tinha passado há segundos atrás e virou-se para a divisão onde se encontrava. Estava cheia de tintas, telas em branco, quadros cheios de vida, quadros mortos, quadros cobertos por farrapos que outrora haviam sido grandes lençóis brancos de flanela, cavaletes, pincéis velhos e novos, sujos e limpos, no chão ou em cima da mesa e muito, muito pó.

Atirou a mochila contra um quadro azul e laranja, as suas cores preferidas desde sempre, ou pelo menos até há algum tempo. Quando reparou no que tinha feito, correu na direcção do quadro e agarrou-o. Agarrou-o como se fosse um grande tesouro, como se o estivesse a proteger de todo o mal do mundo, como se aquele quadro fosse uma parte dele, da qual não se podia separar.

Lembrava-se bem dele e de tudo com que estava relacionado. Na verdade, lembrava-se de todas as memórias que aquele quadro lhe trazia, era como se tudo tivesse acontecido há poucas horas. Chegava mesmo a doer-lhe a cabeça quando as memórias o assombravam de repente, sem aviso prévio. Doía-lhe a cabeça e muito mais... Após tantos anos não conseguia esquecer o que tinha acontecido. Era impossível esquecer algo assim…

Sei que é pouco, mas também é suposto mostrar só um bocadinho pequenino da história, não é?

Espero postar qualquer coisa em breve, porque já tenho a cabeça cheia de ideias, só me falta o tempo. Talvez nestas férias consiga escrever o primeiro capítulo, mas não prometo nada!

Por favor, sei que é pouco, mas mandem reviews!! Onegai!!


	2. O dia fatídico?

**Disclaimer****:** Naruto e as suas personagens pertencem a _Masashi Kishimoto_

Lá vamos nós...Segundo capítulo ^^

"Após tantos anos não conseguia esquecer o que tinha acontecido. Era impossível esquecer algo assim…"

**Flash back on**

Naruto voltava da escola, tinha oito anos e uma vida pela frente, uma família maravilhosa e considerava-se o rapaz mais sortudo do mundo.

Vivia em Konoha, uma cidade cheia de alegria e luz. Não havia grandes conflitos, no geral, todos se davam bem.

Andava calmamente pela rua, olhando o céu, azul como os seus olhos, mas não conseguindo superar o seu brilho. Não precisava de olhar para onde andava, conhecia bem o caminho para casa.

-Naruto! Espera por mim! – Era Lee quem o chamava.

O Lee era o seu amigo de infância, já tinham andado no mesmo infantário e eram vizinhos desde muito pequenos. Tinha cabelo preto, grandes sobrancelhas e uma cara redonda, tal como Naruto, tinha oito anos.

Naruto voltou à realidade, costumava ficar assim muitas vezes, observando o céu, sem ligar a nada do que acontecia no mundo, apenas olhando.

-Ah! Lee! És tu. – Virou-se de repente para o amigo – Desculpa, eu nem me lembrei de ti… É que eu estava a olhar…

- …para o céu. Eu sei. Estás sempre a fazer isso. Já estou habituado. Mas diz lá. Vais jogar agora?

- Jogar?

- Siiim! Jogar videojogos! Vais?

- Eu…prometi ao meu pai que o ia ver hoje a pintar. Não sei se vai dar Lee.

- Ohhh…Está bem. É só que o meu pai comprou-me aquele jogo de armas que eu tanto queria… Lembras-te?

- "O" jogo? "Aquele" jogo?

- SIM! Não é demais!

- É, sim! Mas a tua mãe não tinha dito que não te comprava o jogo por nada deste mundo? Como é que o tens?

- Não ouviste o que eu disse ainda agora? Foi o meu pai que o comprou. Disse que era a minha prenda de aniversário.

- Mas Lee… Tu fizeste anos há duas semanas e o teu pai nem apareceu na tua festa de aniversário.

- E então? Isso não quer dizer nada. Pelo menos este ano lembrou-se de mim. No ano passado nem se lembrou. Estava de férias com a namorada numa ilha paradisíaca.

- E a tua mãe não o vai esfolar vivo quando souber disso?

- É provável, mas eu vou esconder o jogo e além disso, ela agora está a trabalhar, nem vai saber que estivemos a jogar.

- Ok. Vou só passar por casa e deixar um recado à minha mãe, para ela saber que estou em tua casa. Já vou ter contigo.

- Até já! Vou fazer ramen. Também queres?

- Claro que sim!

Naruto correu até sua casa, abriu a porta da entrada e espreitou para dentro da casa.

- Mãe! Estás em casa? – Olhou à sua volta, mas não viu nada, nem ouviu nada.

" Não deve estar em casa"- pensou.

Entrou e fechou a porta. Dirigiu-se à cozinha, mas a mãe não estava lá, como era hábito estar. Pegou num papel e numa caneta e escreveu:

_" Mãe_

_Estou em casa do Lee. Devo voltar para jantar. Não te preocupes. Diz ao pai que depois o vou ver a pintar._

_Até logo."_

Dirigiu-se ao hall de entrada, abriu a porta, mas deteve-se.

" Isto é muito estranho, a mãe está sempre em casa. Bem, se calhar foi às compras."- Acabou por sair e fechar a porta. Agora era só dar vinte passos e estava em casa do Lee.

**Flash back off**

Maldito dia! Aquele maldito dia fatídico em que a sua vida tinha sido destruída não parava de lhe assombrar os sonhos e os pensamentos. Mesmo depois de tudo ter acontecido há nove anos, nenhum detalhe lhe saía das suas memórias.

Ok… Como já disse, é a minha primeira fic e está a ser um pouco complicado escrever. Não que me faltem ideias, mas ter tempo para as escrever de forma ordenada e disposição para isso é complicado. Vou tentar escrever mais nos próximos capítulos, pois estou quase a entrar de férias.

Da próxima vez que escrever, vou dar mais pistas sobre o que se passa afinal.


	3. Há nove anos atrás

**Disclaimer****:** Naruto e as suas personagens pertencem a _Masashi Kishimoto._

_Espero que quem está a seguir esta fic goste._

_Peço desculpa por demorar a postar, mas durante as aulas é difícil… Aqui vamos nós! Mais um chapter! 8D_

_**Há nove anos atrás**_

Encontrava-se no sótão, mas parecia que tinha viajado no tempo, tinha recuado nove anos e estava com Lee, o seu amigo de infância.

"Isto nunca vai parar. Este sofrimento nunca vai parar! Foi culpa minha! Foi tudo culpa minha…Se eu ao menos estivesse estado lá, nada teria acontecido e ele ainda estaria aqui, neste sótão." – Ao virem os pensamentos à sua cabeça, as lágrimas vieram-lhe aos olhos e não as conseguiu deter, começou a chorar.

Já era algo normal, começar a chorar, do que as pessoas pensavam ser do nada, mas ele não conseguia controlar. Cada vez que pensava nele, as memórias daquele dia invadiam-no e a tristeza também.

"Nove anos. Já se passaram nove anos e parece que ainda hoje aqui estiveste. Parece que de cada vez que eu aqui venho há mais quadros, aparecem mais e mais todos os dias…"

De facto Naruto tinha razão, pelo menos em parte.

**Flash Back On**

- Ei! Naruto! Aqui em cima!

Olhou para cima, era o Lee que o chamava da janela do quarto.

- Demoraste muito. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não. A minha mãe não estava em casa e tive de lhe deixar um papel a dizer que vinha para aqui.

-Ok. Entra, a porta está aberta.

Abriu a portão da frente da casa, que dava acesso a um grande jardim. Enrolado no portão estava uma roseira, mais à frente havia flores de todos os tipos e cores, tantas que o faziam lembrar os quadros que o pai pintava. Na verdade, quando o pai se sentia sem inspiração, olhava pela janela do sótão e ficava a admirar aquele equilíbrio de cores. Naruto até o compreendia. Era realmente maravilhoso ver tanta cor e luz junta. Ou então era simplesmente o facto de serem pai e filho, que os fazia ver certas coisas de forma diferente das outras pessoas.

"O Lee pode não gostar lá muito dele, mas o namorado da mãe dele tem muito jeito."

Mas era óbvio que não lhe podia dizer isso. Uma vez disse a Lee que gostava muito do trabalho do "padrasto" dele, mas deve ter sido a pior coisa que ele alguma vez lhe dissera, pois no momento a seguir, o Lee ficou todo vermelho e não falou com o Naruto durante uma semana.

"Enfim, coisas de Lee são coisas de Lee e isso não dá para mudar."- Riu-se e entrou no jardim, seguiu o trilho de pedra até à porta principal e entrou.

O seu interior não era muito diferente do exterior. A casa era toda ela cheia de cores e transmitia vida e luz por todo o lado. Na verdade, até era normal que assim fosse, porque a mãe do Lee também era assim, cheia de cores e luz, pelo menos desde que se tinha divorciado e arranjado o namorado jardineiro.

-Estou cá em cima! Podes trazer o rámen? Está na cozinha. – Era a voz de Lee.

Naruto já não se lembrava de quando tinham começado aqueles programas quase diários. Talvez desde que eram bebés.

Dirigiu-se á cozinha, agarrou nas taças de rámen e seguiu na direcção das escadas da sala. Subiu até ao andar de cima, onde se encontrava o Lee.

-' Bora, 'bora! Quero começar a jogar! Este deve ser o melhor jogo de sempre!

- É, é, mas quero o meu rámen primeiro.

- Sempre a comer rámen.

- Problemas, é?- Naruto olhava para ele com ar desafiador. Sabia bem que o Lee estava em pulgas para começar a jogar, mas ele tinha de atrasar as coisas e fazê-lo sofrer. Era tão divertido. Não que o Lee fosse do tipo de pessoa que gostava de fazer os outros sofrer, mas é que todos gostavam de ver o Naruto sofrer, não era sofrer, sofrer, era mais irritá-lo e ver as reacções dele. As tardes deles eram sempre tão engraçadas.

- Naruto…

- Hem?

- Sabes porque é que gostas tanto de rámen?

- Porque gosto.

- Porque quando eras pequeno a tua mãe não te dava leite, dava rámen! Ahahahaha!

- Pois, pois. Estamos muito engraçadinhos hoje, não estamos?

- É. E se não acabares logo de comer isso, continuo.

- Tá, tá. Já acabei. Vamos jogar!

- Vamos!

Devia ser o jogo mais alucinante de sempre! Mortes por todo o lado, armas, espadas…Enfim, um paraíso para os maníacos de jogos.

O jogo começava com um aviso:

_Atenção!_

_Tu, que estás desse lado, esperando que este seja o jogo que superará qualquer outro alguma vez feito, estás com sorte, porém a tua sorte pode não durar muito. A carnificina por que tanto esperas e anseias está prestes a chegar, mas talvez não só no mundo virtual. Os jogos, para serem verdadeiramente entusiasmantes, têm de ter uma história que leve o jogador a jogar. A maioria destas histórias são inventadas, mas para o jogos ser realmente poderoso, a história deve ser verdadeira e assustadora._

_Pensas que este aviso é uma mera tentativa de te assustar? Enganas-te! As carnes irão arrepiar-se só de ouvires a história que levou a este jogo._

_Tem medo, muito medo, porque todas as histórias têm um fundo de verdade._

Quando o aviso acabou de passar, o ambiente estava tão pesado, que nem o Naruto teve coragem de fazer uma piada em relação ao que tinham acabado de ouvir.

O aviso tinha acabado, de seguida viria a história do jogo.

- Lee? – Naruto virou-se para o Lee subitamente, antes que algo mais acontecesse. Quer dizer…Se ele estava cheio de medo, o Lee também tinha de estar.

- Diz?

- Queres mesmo jogar?

- Hum… - Ele estava hesitante, o Naruto conseguia ver bem isso. Afinal não tinha sido o único a ficar assustado. – Claro que quero! Afinal este é o jogo por que eu tanto esperava.

- Mas isto foi um bocado arrepiante, não achas?

- Não, nada mesmo.

- Lee. Há quantos anos é que nos conhecemos?

- Muitos? Sei lá! Porquê?

- Porque eu sei bem que ficaste cheio de medo!

- Não, não fiquei!

- Ficaste, sim!

- E tu também!

- E além disso… O que é que são as carnes arrepiadas, Lee?

- E eu sei lá?

- …

- …

- Queres mesmo jogar?

- Quero, sim!

- Então está bem, mas eu não estou a gostar lá muito disto…

- Mariquinhas.

- Quêêêê?

- Nada, nada. Vamos jogar, ou não?

- Está bem, está bem, mas eu não sou mariquinhas!

- E quem disse isso? Vamos lá!

Lee carregou no botão e a seguir ao aviso assustador, veio a história do jogo.

_A história deste jogo é verídica. Não te garantimos que consigas dormir à noite, não só hoje, mas talvez para sempre._

_Há quinhentos anos atrás, ainda no tempo dos reis, rainhas, príncipes e princesas, no tempo em que as pessoas acreditavam em bruxas, vampiros, lobisomens e monstros, o maior monstro de todos surgiu._

_Esta criatura monstruosa não era nada mais, nada menos, que uma mulher. Não uma mulher qualquer, esta mulher tinha dentro dela um ódio imenso e uma perversidade inigualáveis. Era uma governanta de um orfanato de raparigas, numa região distante do centro da vila mais próxima. Poucas eram as pessoas que ali passavam, muitas por terem medo do ambiente sóbrio e aterrador em que o orfanato estava envolto._

_Ouvia-se dizer, na vila, que faziam-se as maiores atrocidades alguma vez vistas naquele orfanato, que muitas crianças já lá tinham morrido, mas nunca se viam corpos e nunca havia funerais, mas a verdade é que a parte de trás do orfanato estava repleta de campas e terra remexida, com vestígios de buracos do tamanho de pessoas muito pequenas, crianças._

_Ouvia-se muita coisa, mas a verdade estava escondida dentro daquele orfanato. A verdade era que essa governanta, Josephine, obrigava as crianças a satisfazer os seus desejos mais perversos, torturava-as e acabava por as matar, como se fossem animais que seriam servidos ao jantar. Diz-se, que a sua forma preferida de as matar era com os pés pendurados ao tecto, por uma corda e de cabeça para baixo, cortando-lhes o pescoço, quando se fartava delas. _

_Claro que ninguém podia afirmar o que realmente se passava dentro do orfanato. Ninguém, excepto uma pequena rapariga e a sua amiga. Neste jogo, o objectivo é percorrer o orfanato, salvar o máximo de raparigas que conseguires e chegar à torre, onde vais ter de matar a governanta, libertando o orfanato e as crianças da criatura mais maléfica que alguma vez existiu._

_Cuidado! Se não conseguires espetar três estacas de madeira no peito, uma do lado esquerdo, outra do lado direito e outra ao centro, a governanta maldita não só não morrerá, como se tornará imortal e assombrar-te-á, até que te mate, tal como às raparigas do orfanato. _

_Podes tentar, mas será que consegues?..._

A história ainda não tinha acabado de passar, mas Naruto conseguiu juntar forças e desligou o jogo.

- …

-…

- Hei? Porque é que desligaste?

- Epá! Lee! Desta vez não me digas que não tiveste medo! – Naruto e Lee tinham o coração aos pulos de tanto medo. Era impossível não ter medo depois do que tinham ouvido.

-… É…

- Vou para casa.

-Ok…

- Vais jogar?

- Não me parece. Acho que a minha mãe tinha razão em não me deixar jogar.

- Já está quase na hora do jantar. A minha mãe já deve estar à minha espera…

- Ok… Xau.

- Não jogues isso.

- Acredita, não vou jogar.

- Até amanhã.

Mal o Naruto fechou a porta do quarto do Lee, começou a ouvir sons de armas e espadas, Ele sabia que o Lee era completamente louco por jogos, mas aquele era mesmo assustador.

Saiu de casa do Lee, atravessou a rua e entrou em casa. Do nada, surgem pessoas que o abraçam e dizem "tem calma, vai ficar tudo bem". Ele não percebe nada de nada, até que surge a mãe, entre lágrimas.

- Naruto! Tem calma filho.

- Mãe? O que aconteceu?

- O teu pai… Ele foi encontrado no sótão, morreu enforcado.

Naruto nada disse. Caiu no chão e perdeu a consciência.

**Flash back off**

Tinha sido horrível. Ele só queria esquecer aquele dia horrível, mas ao que parece nada o deixava em paz, nada o fazia esquecer o que tinha acontecido. Se ao menos tivesse ficado em casa do Lee, talvez já nem se lembrasse do medo que teria tido nesse dia, a jogar aquele jogo horrível.

**Ok! Este capítulo foi bastante maior! Espero que isso seja uma coisa boa…**

**Reviews , por favor!**


End file.
